kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Knight
Sword Knight is an enemy character in the ''Kirby'' series who gives the Sword copy ability when eaten. He also appears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! as an ally and a servant of Meta Knight. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Sword Knights first appeared in Kirby's Adventure for the NES. Here they try to cut Kirby with their swords and can also block most projectiles thrown at them. Kirby gets the Sword ability when he swallows one. Blade Knight, a similar foe, also makes his first appearance in this game. Both knights behave the same way. ''Kirby Air Ride In ''Kirby Air Ride, Sword Knights return riding on hoverboards. Once a Kirby gets close to one, it will swing its sword wildly at him until he passes. Unlike most enemies in the game, Sword Knights rarely appear in large groups. At most two or three might appear to gang up on Kirby. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra Sword Knight appears as an enemy in this game, but only in Revenge of the King, where he replaced Blade Knight. Sword Knight blocks projectiles and is a lot more aggressive than Blade Knight. As usual, they give the Sword ability, however, Kirby can't call on Sword Knight to be a helper. He can only call for Blade Knight. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, Meta Knight can call on a Sword Knight to assist him. He has most of Meta Knight's basic abilities and moves. By default, Sword Knight is computer-controlled, but a second player is able to control him. Whether a Sword Knight or Blade Knight is summoned is done randomly. A Sword Knight also appears in Helper to Hero with orange armor and a blue and red torso, and unlike Blade Knight, can use an upwards-thrust attack. Other Games In many games, Sword Knight appears as the main source of the Sword ability. They appear primarily on handheld systems such as ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad, and their tactics remain the same as they did since their debut in Kirby's Adventure. To date, their only appearance on a 3D game has been Kirby Air Ride. In the anime Sword Knight (simply called "Sword" in the anime) is one of Meta Knight's servants. He and Blade Knight tried to rob Meta Knight, but Meta Knight rescued them from the monster WolfWrath. Also seen in this flash-back, he is wielding a mace, a possible reference to Mace Knights. He speaks normally in the Japanese dub and English version, although for some reason Blade Knight does not. In the English version, Sword Knight also speaks with either a British or Australian accent. Related Enemies *Blade Knight *Heavy Knight Trivia *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the enemy Sword Knight is more aggressive than Blade Knight and the Helper has an additional attack. This fighting distinction carried over to Kirby Mass Attack, where it has slightly more HP. *As with Heavy Knight and Blade Knight, Sword Knight's face is never shown. *Sword Knight is one of two characters able to use an upwards thrust, the other being Meta Knight. *His English voice changes in Fright to the Finish/Fight to the Finish. *In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Sword Knight's eyes cannot be seen. Appearances *''Kirby's Adventure'' *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (remake of Kirby's Adventure) *''Kirby Air Ride'' *''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' *''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (remake of Kirby Super Star, latest appearance) Artwork Image:Swordknight.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Swordknight.jpeg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:Swordknightanime.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:Swordknightanime2.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Sprites File:Sword_Knight_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Sword Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KA Sword Knight sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palettes) File:Sword_Knight_Kirby_&_the_Amazing_Mirror.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Sword Knight sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) Image:SwordknightKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) Image:SwordknighthelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:SwordknighthelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) de:Edge-Knight Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category: Helpers Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Sword Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Meta-Knights Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra